A vampire's marriage
by becominfamouslaterinlife
Summary: As part of his duty Vlad must marry a vampire princess from one of the great clans. But who will he choose when they all come for a party?
1. Chapter 1

**"Vladimir!" His father was using his insistent disappointed voice. "It is your duty as the chosen one!"  
It was a tuesday evening and Vlad was attempting his history homework. Though he feared it would not get done.  
"Dad!" Vladimir slammed his notebook down. "I am not going to marry some girl I've never met!"  
His father gave him a sympathetic look. Vlad knew he was being sarcastic.  
"My dear boy, You have no choice in the matter." He said. "Renfield!"  
After a few moments Renfield waddled in carrying numerous frames.  
"Dad? What..?"  
His father interrupted him. "While you were at the breather school all day. Renfield and I have been deciding on a possible few candidates for your...vampire bride." Count Dracula took a frame from Renfield.  
"Exhibit A. Now not much of a looker, I admit. But. Marrying Carmella Vorhis does have it's advantages... The Vorhis family are good friends of ours and we're going to need their help should there be a war..."  
"The Vorhis clann are our good friends. Were there to be a war they would help us. No matter if I marry that girl..." Vlad took a proper look at the picture. " And I am not spending eternity with that...Thing."  
Count dracula looked at the portrait. "Yes. Well, I do not blame you for that one." He threw it over his shoulder, aiming for the fireplace. Only the portrait was caught by an appearing Ingrid.  
"Ah." Ingrid said as she looked at the portrait. Carmella Vorhis. Bride shopping are we Vlad?"  
She sat on the arm of the couch and rolled back, landing on the seats.  
"Don't get cocky Ingrid." Count started. "Your next."  
She laughed. "For what!?"  
"To be married." Count smiled at her.  
Ingrid's jaw dropped. " way. You tried that before!"  
"Like your brother you do not have a choice. Political alliances and all that." He paused. "Infact. This may be the first ever time you have ever been useful. "  
"No!" Ingrid stood up. "If I am going to spend eternity with someone. I want it to be of my choosing!"  
Vlad felt it was his time to come in. "Ingrid is right. I'm almost eighteen. And Ingrids 21. You can't make choices for us now..."  
His father cut him off. "Bertrand!"  
"Yes." Bertrand was standing behind him.  
"Ah. Tell me Bertrand. with your infinite knowledge. What is the age a vampire is required to marry?"  
"18. But obviously Vlad is in no fit state to be getting married. He has training and school to focus on..."  
"18." Dracula said slowly. "Exhibit B. Andromeda Aguilar. Powerful family. Pretty girl too."  
"No Dad!" Vlad shouted. He stormed out the room.  
"Fine, I'll invite them all for dinner." His father called. He sighed and looked at Ingrid.  
"I suppose I best invite your suitors too."  
"Ughh!" Ingrid sped out in a fit of rage. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the way I do it is a bit weird. Writing short paragraphs with lots of chapters but hey. That's just the the way I roll**

**_**

Vlad walked into the dining room where his father was writing letters.  
"What's this for Dad?" He asked as he sat down to a glass of blood.  
"I'm writing letters." Count Dracula said without looking at his son. "About your betrothal."  
Vlad moaned. "Dad, I told you! I am not getting married!"  
"I believe you are."  
"No! Dad! I'm with Erin."  
The count snarled in disgust. "That Breather! Absolutely not. Here take a look at some more marriage prospects."  
"No!"  
"Renfield. Make sure these are delivered." Dracula passed the letters to Renfield. "Now Vladimir. What do you plan to wear? This is a very important occasion. I was thinking your new cape-what do you think..."  
"Dad! Stop it! I'm going to be late for school!" Vlad grabbed his bag and left.  
"Friday night Vlad!" His father called after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vlad sat down for breakfast. "Hey dad. What's happened in the vampire news?"  
"Oh same old, same old. Vampires are sueing Bram Stoker for outing us even though he died a hundred years ago. Ooh! Exclusive Blood Countess baby pictures."  
Renfield walked in. "Letters, sir."  
Vlad frowned. "We never get that many letters...In Fact, we never get any letters. Who are they all from dad?"  
The count held up one of the letters and began to read from it. " We are frightfully excited about the party and are glad to say we can attend. We hope our Elaria will please Vladimir and that he will take her for his bride."  
Vlad sighed. "Really?"  
"Oh. Yes. They've all accepted. You're going to have a fair pick of ladies come the time Vladimir."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: I recently received a review saying this particular storyline was copied from another author on . I would just like to say; I did NOT copy this, its a fairly simple storyline and anyone could think it up. I'm not sure who 'Beth' is, but I can assure her this plot was created by me. **  
**Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

Chapter 4  
Vladimir threw on about six different capes before deciding on the first one: A simple plain black one. But just as he was fastening around his neck, Count Dracula appeared at the doorway of Vladimir's bedroom.  
"Father." Vlad said dryly. The Count's eyes narrowed. But Vlad didn't care. His father could do whatever he wanted with his own life but Vlad was determined to live life the way he wanted. Count Dracula pulled a ebony box from under his cape, presenting it to his son. Vlad looked down on the box doubtfully.  
"A little gift for my son and heir." The Count looked at his son expectantly. Vlad plastered on a fake smile and opened the lid carefully. Inside was a cape, black silk trimmed neatly and surrounded with blood red fabric. It looked like his very first cape.  
"Dad, it's terrifying! This will be perfect." Vlad lied. In truth, he hated capes all together. But The Count would go ballistic if he knew. Plus he'd gone through all the trouble of getting it for him.  
"Vladdy, you look divine." His father said proudly, doing his cape up for him. "Vladdy" smiled up at his father, dreading the next words. "It's time.**" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: There are some weird people targeting a author on called yeknodelttil claiming that she stole story ideas and are trying to turn people against her. God knows why but if you see any weird comments or anything like that, it's just best to ignore them. Enjoy the chapter :)  
Chapter Five  
The Great Vampire Clans arrived just after dusk. Vlad had not been looking forward to this moment at all and could not imagine how he was going to get through the night without staking himself. He was with Erin! Why couldn't his father understand. Because he's Count Dracula, Vlad thought dryly, cursing himself for even forgetting it. Count Dracula was nothing but cold and cruel. And he liked it that way. The Count thought everyone feared his name. And perhaps they did.  
Ingrid had also had to dress up for the event. Afterall, it was not just Vlad's night. It was Ingrid's too.  
Tonight, she had rather outdone herself. Ingrid was wearing a slim black dress that matched her dark hair and large heels that could stake any vampire that got to close. But The Count seemed to only have eyes for Vlad.  
"Oh, my boy! You look terrifying! Let me just …" Count Dracula began to mess with Vlad's new cape, much to Vlad's annoyance.  
"Dad! Get off, I look fine." Vlad shrugged his Dad off of him just as Bertrand entered the room. He was in his usual, formal attire. Vlad nodded his head at Bertrand and he did the same. Ingrid seemed to be watching the handle of the door rather closely. Vlad frowned. What was she waiting for?  
"Are you ready to welcome your guests over the threshold, Count Dracula?" He inquired stiffly. Vlad's father nodded distractedly and flung open the doors dramatically.  
"I do believe we are." **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
The ballroom was bustling with vampires from the greatest of clans. Count Dracula had hypnotised a few school girls from Garside grange into serving blood at this 'wonderful' occasion. Vlad recited some of the rules Bertrand had taught a few days back. As he did so, he looked skeptically over the crowds of people waiting anxiously to meet him.  
"Oh, Vladdy! Look at the turn out!" The Count exclaimed, actually smiling. "They're all here for you, my boy!" Vlad tried to smile but his mouth seemed to fail him. He was just simply not happy to be there.  
"And Ingrid." Vlad reminded his father patiently. The Count rolled his eyes, ignoring Vlad's comment about his sister completely. Ingrid was already out there, greeting her potential suitors as if she had been practising for this moment forever. She seemed particularly enticed by the Horrorbane twins, Feorian and Oreshan. Vlad knew why. They were the sons of Ramanga, the leader of the Great Clans. Ingrid simply wanted the power.  
"Well, at least Ingrid knows what she's doing." Count Dracula hissed before giving his son a small shove in the back. Vlad was enveloped in the mits of the crowd. Immediately, heads of clans rushed towards him, daughters at the ready.  
"Come meet my daughter, oh great chosen one." One spoke out first.  
"No, mine is far more worthy of such company!" Another cried angrily. Vlad stared at them alarmed. He had no idea what to say, his training had been totally forgotten.  
"SILENCE!" The Count roared. The whole room looked over, startled. "My son has time to meet all your lovely daughters. He is a vampire after all!" There were a few chuckles and the crowd departed. Count Dracula pulled his son aside.  
"It appears we may have to tackle one at a time, instead of two in one. They are all so eager." The Count's eyes gleamed with glee and he lead Vlad over to Ramanga first where he was waiting impatiently with his niece. Ramanga spotted them and fell onto one knee, as did the girl.  
"Chosen one," He spoke, his voice like rocks clashing together. "Allow me to introduce my niece, Agemi Horrorbane." The pretty girl before him curtsied. Vlad smiled, gesturing for them to rise.  
"It is an honor to be in the presence of someone with such power." She replied quietly, not daring to meet Vlad's eyes. "But then again, my Uncle does behold gifts of his own." She smiled sweetly up at Ramanga who seemed to stand taller after the generous comment. Agemi seemed nice enough, but possibly was just a pretty face. There was clearly a rotten reason behind her decision to come before him, asking for marriage.  
"Hi, I'm Vladimir." Vlad announced, putting out a hand for Agemi to shake. His father elbowed him in the ribs.  
"_Kiss her hand_, _Vladdy_."  
"What?!"  
"_Kiss. Her. Hand. Now_." Ramanga and Agemi waiting expectantly as Vlad awkwardly bent down on one knee, taking Agemi's hand and kissed it quickly. He could feel his face burning slightly, but tried to ignore it.  
The Count and his son quickly retreated and met up with the Le Tourneau clan head. He too, got down on one knee and paid his respect to the chosen one.  
"This is my daughter! Her name is Elaria! She might even become a Dracula, eh? Elaria Dracula, sounds good, doesn't it?" Elaria covered her face in embarrassment as Vlad tried to cover up his laughter for coughing. The Count smiled nervously, nodding in agreement. All this was too much for Vlad though. Once he was done laughing, he remembered his manners.  
"It's lovely to meet you, Elaria." He kissed her hand, just as he had done with Agemi. Vlad noticed her uncontrollable blush even though she had her head bowed ridiculously low. Lazurus Le Tourneau nudged The Count, raising his eyebrows.  
"When's the wedding?" He teased, although Vlad could tell it wasn't entirely a joke.


End file.
